The present invention relates to the use of a mixture of modified starch and either casein and/or soy protein for encapsulating oxygen sensitive agents, wherein the modified starch is a starch derivative containing a hydrophobic group or both a hydrophobic and a hydrophilic group which has been further enzymatically hydrolyzed by an exo-enzyme. The present invention also relates to the resultant encapsulated material and its use in a variety of products.